The Ultralink hunter
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: <html><head></head>An alternate version of Max Steel Reboot 2. Jessie is single and looking for a boyfriend when the most unexpected person makes his move. The first chapter will be T but later chapters may graduate to an M rating.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen Jessie?" Ven Ghan asked Berto who was working on one of N-Tek's Jump Jets. Looking up he shook his head.

"Not since she showed up to use the training room a couple of hours ago. I was going to look for her but I've been swamped with work. Maybe she's still there." Berto replied and giving the scientist a nod Ven went looking for the young Turbo user. Since returning to N-Tek this afternoon he had been hoping to spar with her but that wouldn't happen if he couldn't find her first. After spending several hours training I was pretty tired and noticing this Shock detached and made a suggestion.

"Why don't you rest for a while? You look pretty beat." He said and I sighed as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Seriously to look like you're about to keel over." Knowing he was right I staggered towards the Medical Bay as it was closer and soon I was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds, still trying to get my breath back. As I sat there Shock hovered beside me, clearing concerned.

"Yeah…you're right." I muttered before I lay back and got comfortable. "I might just…rest…"I mumbled as my eyes closed and I didn't even have time to finish my sentence when I fell sound asleep. Rolling his eye at me, Shock knew that I'd sleep for ages so he left to find Max and Steel. A few minutes after he left Ven Ghan was searching for me and the moment he began to walk past he heard the sounds of breathing. At first he walked over and watched me for a few moments before he sat on the bed opposite.

"I guess you won't be sparring with me for a while. Hmm what should I do now?" Ven said out aloud and I shifted slightly in my sleep. "It's strange to see someone as powerful as you so completely helpless when you're sleeping." He commented before he climbed down and wandered over until he was standing over me. As he did he leaned forward until his head was almost touching mine and just for a moment he reached down and touched my forehead. Even asleep I reacted by moving my head back slightly and he saw me smile briefly. "Interesting so you felt that. What about this?" He said as he stroked my forehead with his fingers and I smiled again. "Hmmm." He muttered to himself, now curious. Reaching up he careful removed his helmet and as he did I shifted my head on the bed, completely obvious to him being in the room. Once the helmet was removed Ven stares down at me before he actually smiles to himself. Then carefully he leans down and as I felt someone brush their lips against mine I sigh before I reach up and wrap my arms around their neck as I return the kiss. Thinking I'm dreaming I pull them closer to me and as I do Ven overbalanced. Somehow he manages not to fall on me and instead grabs hold of one side of the bed and as he does he wonders if this was a good idea. Soon though he returns the kiss and wraps his free arm around my shoulder and once he gets his balance right he nibbles my lips and I sigh, enjoying the attention. After a few seconds Ven decides that, yes he's glad he went looking for me and continues the kiss as he gently removes his hand from the side of the bed and starts to stroke my stomach and hip. When I make a noise at the back of my throat he smiles to himself.

"You're actually pretty attractive. For a human of course." He comments as he resumes kissing my lips and for a few minutes I'm completely obvious to the fact that Ven and I are making out. Of course I still have my eyes closed and I am half asleep so in the corner of my mind I think it's all a dream and nothing more.

"Mmm." I mumble and Ven chuckles before he begins kissing my neck and I sigh in my sleep. Taking this as a sign to continue Ven begins to nibble my neck and I reach up, wrapping my arms around his waist before pulling him against me. A little startled he stops for a moment and that's when I reach up and push his face against mine and he actually sighs as I began to kiss him back and he holds me tightly as we kiss. As I kiss I reach up and gently run my hand through his hair and that's when I notice something strange; his hair seems to be sticking straight up. Eventually I opened my eyes and that's when I get the shock of my life after I find Ven-Ghan looking down at me. Shocked I can only stare as he looked me straight in the eyes, his pure white eyes looking into my chocolate-brown ones before he sighed and untangled himself from me. Before he leaves he glances up at me for a long moment then he sighs again and leaves the room as I sit there, shocked by the fact that I'd been unconsciously making out with someone. And as I wonder how I'm going to face Ven-Ghan again I press a finger to my lips as I think about why Ven kissed me and that makes me think that maybe, just maybe he finds me attractive. And that makes me realize that I really need to talk to someone about this. Straight away I got looking for Shock and when I find him talking to Steel I ask if I can speak to him alone. Curious he follows me to the Medical Bay and as soon as we get there he can tell that I seem to be struggling with someone.

"Is something the matter?" He asked me and after a long moment I finally speak, trying to tell me him exactly why I'm looking so worried.

"Its Ven. He came looking for me, probably to train or something, and after he found me…he kinda kissed me. And after a few seconds I…kinda kissed him back and we made out…while I was still half asleep." I told him as I felt myself blush and for a long moment Shock just stared at me. When he didn't answer or react I blinked. "Umm…hello?" I said and when he continued to stare at me I finally sighed and decided to go looking for someone who might give me some advice. And that didn't keep staring at me like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's pretty much everything that happened. What do you think I should do?" I asked Berto who leaned back against his keyboard, his arms crossed as he considered what I had just told him. After telling Shock about Ven possibly liking me and getting no advice other than a blank stare I decided to ask the next person I could think of that wouldn't either give me a blank stare or laugh.

"Hmm…well do you have feelings for him?" He asked me and when I took a while to answer he sighed before he picked up his wrench. "Then I think that answers that question." When I sighed confused about what I should do next he gave me a grin. "Look just tell him the truth and let him down gently."

"I know but…well I don't know if I like him that way or not. Man it was easier having Turbo powers and fighting Makino then working out if I like someone or not." I complained and he chuckled as Shock flew into the room. "Oh hey Shock." I said and noticing the depressed expression on my face he sighed.

"Sorry about before. It just came as a surprise and I didn't know what to say." He said and I gave him a nod, still not sure what to think. "Maybe we should go home and figure this out in the morning." He suggested and when I couldn't think of anything else I gave him a nod. Saying goodbye to Berto Shock and I changed to Flight Mode and travelled back to our house. When I changed to Camo mode and entered my apartment I was pretty worn out and the only thing I wanted to do was have a shower, eat dinner then go to bed. But as I walked towards the bathroom I heard my phone ring and suppressing the urge to mumble something offensive I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said and I wasn't too surprised to hear Max on the other end. Sitting at the kitchen table I asked what was up.

"We just heard what happened between you and Ven-Ghan." Max said and I groaned hearing him chuckle in the background. "Aww it's pretty cute you know."

"Is it true that he's interested in you?" Shock asked and I face palmed as I tried to work out the best thing to do, other than hang up and throw the phone.

"Maybe…look I have no idea okay? And why are we having this conversation anyway?" I answered and after a moment Max spoke.

"We're just kidding Jess. Anyway he doesn't seem like your type. So how are you anyway?" He asked me as I thought about my type. "You seemed pretty tired after that last training session."

"Yeah I'm alright. I guess I've just been pushing myself too hard. Maybe I'll ease up a bit and relax a bit more instead." I told him and after a few minutes of asking how he, Steel and his mom Molly were we ended the conversation and frankly I was glad. Talking about who I did and didn't like was getting on my nerves and that was pretty strange. I usually have this conversation with Sydney and Kat so why it bothered me now was anyone's guess.

"Are you alright Jessie?" Shock asked me as I stood and headed for the bathroom. "You seem…preoccupied by something."

"Yeah I guess I am. Never had a guy kiss me before and confess my feelings for him. Oh man now I'm confusing myself. Don't worry about me…" I replied as I walked inside the shower and when I door closed Shock stared at the door for a few seconds while he considered what I had just said.

"That was really strange." He finally said before he flew into the kitchen and waited for me to return. I was hoping that by the next morning my head would clear and I could think straight but unfortunately the morning came and I still had no idea if I liked the hunter or not. I mean as a fellow fighter I did but as a possible boyfriend I wasn't so sure. Eventually though I knew that I had to face him and tell him exactly how I felt. I mean we were two different people; I was a student who also fought as J-Shock to protect Copper Canyon and Earth and he was an alien that…fought to protect Earth and the universe against the Ultralinks that were fighting for Makino.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned as I sat on my bed, my face in my hands, and Shock hovered in front of me for a few seconds. Then he set one of his arms down on my shoulder and I finally looked up.

"You should just tell him how you feel about him." He told me and when I raised an eyebrow he smiled at me. "I know it's not going to be easy but its better than stringing him along and putting him through this only to tell him you're not interested in a relationship."

"Yeah…okay. But can I have some time to figure out just what I want to say? Because I really have no clue about what to say or do." I sighed and he nodded. Thankfully I had no school that day, it being the weekend so I decided not to worry. Though I knew soon I'd have to tell Ven exactly where he stood in our friendship and if I had any feelings for him. Of course I hadn't expected to tell him how I felt when I was all set to leave school a few days later and as I decided to train at N-Tek I went looking for Max and Steel, thinking about asking if they wanted to train with me, I wandered the hallways looking for them. And that's when I found him with Sydney and not meaning to I watched on as they kissed, Max's arms wrapped around Sydney and as I left the building I suddenly felt really depressed and I had no idea why as I hurried outside. Finding a spot I changed to Flight Mode but just for a moment I didn't fly away which made Shock wonder just what was wrong with his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

As I watched Max go on another date with Sydney I couldn't help being envious of them. Why can't I have someone who cares about me, I thought as I made my way back to N-Tek. I had originally decided to train in case my skills got a little rusty but as I left school and saw two of my friends walking arm in arm I couldn't help sniffing. As I did Shock asked me what was wrong and it took me a few minutes before I could answer him without bursting into tears.

"I want a boyfriend but it's impossible." I whimpered and confused Shock asked me to explain what I meant. "Max has Sydney and I want to be close to someone too." I told him as we reached the hangar. As I landed I changed into my Camo mode before I suddenly burst into tears and he tried to comfort me.

"If you're upset because you can't be physical with someone I fixed that." He explained and that only made me cry harder, making several N-Tek agents stop and stare at me. Ignoring them I started walking trying to control my emotions but that was impossible. "Just hold still for a moment." Shock said as he linked with me,changing my hologram and I stopped crying for a moment as I found myself wearing a light green dress, Shock's outline just below my neck, and white slip-on shoes. "There. Now you can be physical with whoever you want" He told me and when I suddenly ran away he stared after me, wondering why I was so upset.

"It's not fair." I sniffed as I wiped at my eyes with one hand and not looking where I was going I kept running. Very soon I hit a wall and almost fell, only for someone to grab my arm. "Sorry…not looking where I was..." I muttered and when I looked up I realized that I had walked straight into Ven-Ghan.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and after taking in my red eyes he tilted his head to one side. "What happened to you?" To his surprise I stepped forward before burying my face in his chest, leaving him unsure about what to do as I sniffed. Eventually he wrapped his arms around my waist, standing there feeling very awkward. When I managed to calm down I realized that this must be very strange for Ven.

"Ummm…sorry about this." I said and after a moment more he let go of me and I stepped back wiping at my eyes. I trailed off as he stood there and I sighed. "It doesn't really matter anyway." I added but before I could walk away he took my arm and seconds later we were standing inside a dark room. Confused I looked around then back at Ven as he let go of my arm.

"We're in an empty room in N-Tek. Did someone upset you?" He asked me and his unusual kindness made me almost start crying again. Somehow holding back my tears I blurted out everything.

"I saw Max and Sydney together after school and I realized that that's what I want. To be close enough to someone to fall in love with them. But I can't because of my powers and I could never be really close with someone since I can't let them know about my secret identity without putting them in danger. I know that Sydney doesn't know about Max being Max Steel but they're still a couple anyway. And I don't know why I'm telling you this." I said as I felt my face flush, embarrassed at blurting out my feelings and fears to my Ultralink hunter friend. Then I got a surprise when Ven-Ghan reached up and began to remove his helmet and as I stared I soon found myself being watched by a pair of pure white eyes.

"I should have realized that." He told me and I gave him a smile, happy that at least someone understood what I wanted. But I was caught completely off guard when he leaned down and placing his hand under my chin he pulled me into a kiss. After a few more seconds my eyes closed and I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. When we both came up for air I blinked, confused but also grateful that someone cared about me. Then I pulled him against me and as we kissed again I felt him run his hand up and down my back and when I didn't pull away he gently stroked his fingers as he kissed me. Then he suddenly pulled away, breaking off the kiss. Confused I stared at him and he gave me a slight smile before he pressed his lips against my neck before he kissed it and my throat and I sighed, my head tilting back slightly as I enjoyed the feel of his lips on me. After a short while, still kissing and nuzzling my neck, he reached further down and when he gently squeezed my rear I gasped. Locking eyes with me he looked into my face then he sighed. "I'm sorry but I shouldn't be doing this. You're upset and I shouldn't be taking advantage of you." He told me but as he went to let go of me I tightened my grip on him.

"No...I...I don't want you to leave. You understand me and care about what I have to say. Plus you understand everything about me and...I want to be with you. I...can be...close to someone...in this...outfit. So don't go." I explained as I felt myself blush and when he stared at me I gave him a sad smile as I sniffed and that's when Ven reached across and brushed the tears from my face.

"I appreciate everything you do. You are a powerful warrior but also a kind woman who I care deeply about and would do anything to protect. I want to be close to you but I didn't want to push you into anything you don't want and ruin our friendship. But if you are sure you want to do this...I can be your first. If that is what you wish of course." He told me and after I gave him a nod he leaned forward and pulled me into a hug. Then he kissed me, his lips gentle against mine, and I forgot what I doing as I returned the kiss. When he squeezed my rear again I groaned, surprising both of us. Then I heard him chuckle before he gently pushed me against the wall and after he did I felt him carefully push his finger inside me. Unable to help it I gasped. "I promise I won't hurt you." He told me and when he began to stroke me I groaned and gripped his shoulder for support. As his finger moved inside me my head lolled back as I moaned and he chuckled before he stroked me faster and I tightened my grip, my moans echoing throughout the room as I began to enjoy myself. Pretty soon I gripped his shoulders and lifting my hips I began to thrust myself down on his finger again and again and he smiled to himself before he pushed his finger deeper before he stroked me faster. Soon I felt a pleasurable feeling that had been building up inside me steadily the moment his finger entered and as I moved my hips in time with his movements I began to pant and Ven stopped for a moment not sure if he should continue until I practically begged him to keep going and he chuckled. As he moved his finger again the feeling became stronger and stronger until, with a cry that startled him, my whole body shuddered. Still clutching his shoulder for support I waited until I could breathe properly again before I looked down at his face.

"That's was…wonderful." I gasped and he laughed before he straightened and as I watched on he smiled at me.

"It's not over yet." He told me as he began to remove his jacket and I gave him a grin, blushing slightly as I now understood just what he had in mind. As I watched him he finished removing his jacket and it slipped to the floor, giving me a good glimpse of his very muscular pale green chest and I had to admit that he was very attractive and I silently wondered why I hadn't been interested in him before. But then I had only thought of the proud hunter as a friend and nothing more. "Are you sure that you want to do this? We don't have to if you aren't comfortable. I will only do what you want." He said to me and after I gave him a nod he smiled and bent double to remove his pants. Now completely naked he stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing me and after we both came up for air he asked how I wanted to do this. In the end I decided that I wanted to be on the floor so he carefully spread his jacket down on the floor for me to sit on and with my back facing him he sat behind me. For a few minutes he gently kissed and nibbled my back and I sighed feeling more than ready as my pulse sped up and I smiled to myself. After a moment's hesitation he placed both his hands on either side of my butt and I gasped as he entered me. When he could breathe he asked if I was okay.

"I'm… fine. I want you to do this with me." I whispered and he smiled before he began to move, one arm now wrapped around my shoulder and I groaned before I began to move too. "Ohhh…Ven." I moaned and I heard him chuckle as he kissed my back and neck, his chest pressed against my back as we moved together and soon my head rested on his shoulder as I urged him on. "Yeah…faster. Ohhh…feels great." I groaned as he quickened his pace and soon he began to groan. That I was able to wring a groan out of this proud alien hunter turned me on and as he groaned I pushed my back against his rear. "Yeah…keep going…uhhh." I moaned as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and my head lolled back as he pushed himself deeper into me. "Yeah…yeah." I groaned as he moved faster and faster and soon I struggled to keep up. Leaning over me he kissed and nipped my neck and shoulders as he thrust and thrust. And in moments I felt the same feeling building up inside me and as I began to pant heavily I heard Ven ask if I was alright but I didn't have the chance to tell him when I threw back my head and cried out, my whole body shuddering and as I fought to breathe properly Ven suddenly threw back his head. Moments later he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room before he rested his head on my shoulder. For a while all we did was try to breathe but soon I lifted my head and gave him a smile.

"Amazing." I told him as he lifted his head. "You were amazing." I told him and he smiled at me. For a few minutes we sat together and as we kissed I made a noise in the back of my throat before I blushed, instantly wanting him again.

"I see. Would you like to…?" Ven began to ask before I leaned forward and kissed him, instantly silencing his next words as my lips pressed against his. After we broke apart he smiled at me and I grinned back. As he began to nuzzle then lick my throat I smiled and leaned back slightly before he reached down and began to move his fingers along my leg. When he very briefly touched the inside of my right thigh I groaned and he chuckled at the expression on my face before he began to trail his fingers along my leg and when he moved a finger inside I gasped.

"You like that huh?" He asked as he slowly ran his finger inside and I grasped his shoulder as I gasped. Enjoying himself Ven began to speed up the pace of his finger and I was soon shuddering from the pleasure of his strokes and as I began to pant he chuckled and leaned over to nip my shoulder. That was all it took to push me over the edge and I cried out as my body shuddered. When I was able to breathe again I gave him a smile. Then as he pushed into me a second time and I groaned As he began to move I sighed before I matched his pace. As we moved together he reached up and ran his hands through my hair. In seconds we were groaning in unison and as he thrust into me, I tilted my head back as I urged him on. "Uhhh…faster…harder." I mumbled and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he pushed into me over and over again. Then he suddenly lifted me up and for a second I blinked, confused at just what he was doing until he gently pushed me against the wall and setting both hands down on either side of my rear he began to thrust again and I moaned. When he began to groan that made me move faster and soon my Turbo powers suddenly flared up. Without Shock to control them my eyes glowed and thinking quickly I lifted a hand and fired at the back wall. Instantly the Turbo power buildup vanished but not without leaving a scorch mark and just for a moment I worried about burning the wall down until Ven chuckled and rocked his hips, making me groan and distracting me from the damage I'd just done to N-Tek. Nibbling my neck he thrust into me over and over again and I reached forward, trying to balance myself on the wall as I moaned and he quickened his pace.

"Ohhh…faster….yeah. Feels so good. " I moaned as he sped up again and just for a moment my legs gave out and I was afraid I was going to fall. But Ven wrapped an arm around my waist and splaying his other hand against the wall he chuckled and as he began to rock his hips I groaned as he nibbled my neck and as he started to tongue my ear I moaned again and again, my voice echoing throughout the room until I began to pant. In moments I tilted my head back and my eyes went wide as I suddenly cried out, my body shuddering over and over again and as I whimpered I felt Ven's body tense up. As I turned my head slightly to look into his face I saw his two white eyes go completely wide and as I watched he threw back his head and cried out, his voice joining mine as he released into me. Gasping he rested his head on my shoulder as we both fought to catch our breath and as I looked him in the eyes I couldn't help smiling as he smiled back before he gently withdrew from me. Then he reached over and held me in his arms before he leaned in and kissed me. When the kiss ended I couldn't help the slight blush that crept onto my face and as it did I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I should have told you sooner." Ven said and I tilted my head to look up at him. "But…it's not something I know how to do." Seeing the confusion on his face made me giggle and he stared at me, not sure why I was laughing.

"It's okay. I didn't know you cared so much about me." I told him and he smiled. "At least I do now and I don't have to hide my powers from you. And I should have told you that I liked you before. But now you…know so…it's okay." I muttered. With a smile he gently set me down on his jacket and rested his head against mine, his arms wrapped around me. Soon I began to yawn and I snuggled closer as my eyes drifted closed. Soon I fell asleep in his arms and he chuckled before he closed his eyes and seconds later he fell asleep. When I woke up a few hours later I heard Shock talking to me and it took me a moment to realize that he was asking where I was. As I sat up I yawned and as I did Ven opened his eyes and I remembered what had happened between us.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Maybe I should dress." He added and I giggled as I found myself being hugged by a naked green alien. Giving him a nod I stood and stretched as he retrieved his pants and jacket. As he slipped his pants on I couldn't help watching him dress and when he turned around he grinned at me as he caught me looking. Pulling his jacket back on he retrieved his helmet but before he put it back on he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist before he gently kissed me on the lips. "Let's find your Ultralink." He told me once the kiss ended and I gave him a grin before he teleported us back into the hallway. Instantly appearing beside Shock who jumped, startled by our sudden appearance then as he looked at me and Ven he saw that my hair was messy and I had a silly smile on my face. Taking a few seconds he stared at me, rubbing his 'chin' with one arm then he figured out just what he'd missed and he gave me a grin.

"So the modifications worked huh? That's good to know." He said and when I blushed furiously he gave me a nod in understanding. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He added as I heard Ven chuckle.

"Uh…yeah you could... say that." I replied, pretty sure my whole face was now bright red. "Ummm...sorry for wandering off before. I was just upset about being single and seeing Max with Sydney…well I lost it I guess. But now I...I'm better." I added as Ven-Ghan gave me a hug and I couldn't help the grin at spread across my face as I hugged him back, still reeling from suddenly finding myself a boyfriend in the space of a day and...oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

After finding out that Ven-Ghan was interested in me and after we...um were intimate I admit I had been avoiding him for the past few days. Well maybe not avoiding him since I had school and he was hunting the Ultralinks I had let escape or training but we hadn't seen each other much outside of battle. And even then I was feeling pretty awkward around him as I couldn't even look him in the face without blushing and wanting to run away. Okay I suppose I couldn't really look him in the face because he wears that helmet pretty much all the time but still. And I think he could sense something was wrong because the day after our latest training session he took my arm and suddenly I found myself standing next to his ship leaving Shock to wonder where we went. As I stood on the cliff face, overlooking Copper Canyon, he watched me for a few minutes before he walked over and stood beside me. When he heard me sigh, feeling uncomfortable at being alone with him, he tilted his head thinking for a few moments then he finally spoke.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked and the question surprised me as I looked up at him.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. Why do you think that?" I replied as he gently took my hand in his.

"You have been avoiding me recently and I don't understand why. Is it because of what happened between us?" He asked me and when I blushed he sighed. "Then I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so...forceful." But as he went to let go of my hand I gripped it tighter and he stared down at me, confused.

"Its not your fault. It's just…I can't believe that we were…together so soon after I found out that you liked me that way. I'm just all confused but...I don't regret it." I told him and when he gently squeezed my hand I gave him a smile.

"That is a relief. I was worried that I had hurt you in some way and if I had I was sorry." Ven-Ghan said and I moved over until I was leaning against him.

"I don't regret anything that happened between us. I just wish that we…hadn't moved so fast before we had time to get to know each other better. I mean I know you're an Ultralink hunter from another world and that you battle Ultralinks. But that's about it." I told him and I heard him chuckle.

"Then you can. I am from the planet Kaduonn and I am the last of my kind after Makino destroyed my world and everyone in it." He said and I suddenly felt guilty. When he saw the sad expression on my face he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It's okay. You already knew that. But I also fight the Ultralinks that served Makino to prevent other worlds from sharing my home world's fate."

"I shouldn't have brought that up. I keep forgetting that you lost your family too." I said and I couldn't help sniffing as I felt tears threaten. "Sorry I'm a little…emotional today." I replied as I hurriedly wiped my eyes and as I stood beside my boyfriend I felt him pull me into a hug.

"It's alright. You have also lost a lot because of Makino. Even with him gone from this universe you still suffer." Ven-Ghan said as he held me and I nodded. To my horror I felt tears running down my cheeks and I sighed, not wanting to appear weak in front of my hunter boyfriend. "If you wish to cry I won't think any less of you." He told me as I rested my head against his shoulder and knowing he understood what I had gone through made me smile a little. Puzzled he looked down at me and I gave him a grin.

"You're right. There's nothing wrong with being upset about losing my mom and dad. I just feel awkward crying in front of you. Though I suppose you've already seen me cry when I saw Max and Sydney at school." I said as I stood there and he chuckled. "What's so funny?" I pouted and before I had time to react we were teleported somewhere else. Startled I looked around and found myself inside my apartment. As I stood there in shock Ven-Ghan reached up and removed his helmet. Then dropping it onto the couch he walked over and as I stared at him he gave me a smile before he wrapped his arms around my waist. Pretty much knowing what he had planned I leaned in and as I did I felt his lips on mine. The kiss seemed to last forever and when it ended I sighed, sulking a little I have to admit and when Ven-Ghan noticed he couldn't resisted laughing at me.

"Why are you angry?" He asked and I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I stared at him. After a long moment I shook my head before I walked towards him and as I did he reached out and took hold of my arm. "Did I say or do something to upset you?" He said as I looked up at him and after the longest minute of my life I tried to explain.

"No. You haven't done anything. I just feel…tense and I'm really not sure why." I answered and he smiled as he pulled me forward and I found myself wrapped in his arms. "Well this helps." I added before he gently kissed the top of my head and after a slight hesitation, not use to being affectionate, Ven-Ghan nibbled my neck and I sighed. "And that too." I muttered and he smiled as he nuzzled my neck. When he began to kiss my neck and throat I began to sigh and after a few seconds he started running his tongue along the side of my neck and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped. Blushing furiously I looked at Ven who chuckles and without another word he teleports and leaves me standing there alone and confused. Moments later however he returns with Shock and I just stare, completely unsure at just what is going on. But it soon becomes clear when Shock links with me and instantly I find myself in the light green dress I was wearing several days ago before he detaches and looks at me. When I look at the dress then Ven and back again I realize just why I'm wearing this and I blush again before I quickly hurry into my room and shut the door behind me. Leaning against the door I rub at my eyes wondering what is going on with my life.

"Is she okay?" Ven-Ghan asked Shock who stares at the door and when the Ultralink doesn't answer him he sighs thinking he's done something wrong again. "Maybe I should go." He said before Shock suddenly places a hand on the hunter's shoulder and Ven stares at him.

"She cares about you but she's not sure how to tell you. Just let her work out what she wants and everything will be okay." Shock tells him and when Ven stares at him he continues. "I've known Jessie for a long time now and I can see that she really cares about you. But everything's moving so fast and she's scared. I know she wants to be with you and I think that that's a good thing. But let her make the first move and let her know how you feel about her." Shock finished and he laughed at the hopeful expression on Ven-Ghan's face. Letting go of his arm Shock watched as Ven-Ghan walked towards the bedroom door and gently knocked on it. After a long moment the door opened and after hesitating slightly he walked inside. "Humans." Shock commented before he flew over and settled down on the couch. Now in my room Ven-Ghan watched me, not sure what to say or do, until I gave him a reassuring smile and taking him by the hand I led him over to my bed. After I sat on the edge he joined me and I fought urge to giggle when I saw how awkward he looked.

"It's okay. I just needed a few minutes to think. But I know what I want now." I told him and he gave me a smile.

"And what's that?" He asked before I reached up and taking his chin in my hand pulled him forward into a kiss. For a few seconds this confused Ven then his eyes closed as he began to kiss me back, gently at first then harder as he tried to control his emotions. When we parted I gave me a smile.

"You." I replied before I leaned in and soon we began to kiss again. Then he moved his lips to the side of my neck and as he ran the tip of his tongue along the left side of my throat and neck I groaned. Chuckling he nuzzled my neck and soon he reached over and began running his hand up and down my side until he reached my rear. "Yes." I told him and after a moment he gently pushed his finger inside and I groaned. Then I tilted my head back as he stroked me from the inside and I gripped the bed in one hand, the other grasping his shoulder as I groaned and he chuckled at my flushed face and the noises I made as I struggled to calm my rapidly beating heart. My head lolled back as I panted and my grip on him tightened as I struggled to breathe, my moans getting louder and very soon I cried out as my body shuddered. Holding me against his chest he waited until I stopped whimpering before he looked into my face, checking to see if I was alright.

"Are you okay?" Ven asked and I managed to nod, not sure if I could speak properly and he smiled at me. As we sat there I snuggled closer and soon I nuzzled against him and sensing exactly what I wanted, even if I wasn't sure myself, he carefully removed his jacket before he began to kiss and nibble my neck and shoulders. As I sighed he continued and after a few more minutes passed I spoke.

"I…want to…."I mumbled before he tongued my ear and I groaned making him laugh as my face flushed again, aroused and desperate for a release from the ache in me. "Please…now. I can't stand it...ohhh." I added and he stood before removing his boots and as he slowly removed his pants I whimpered, not wanting to be left waiting any longer as the sight of his rear made me groan. Smiling down at me he finally dropped his pants onto the floor before he sat beside me and kissed me, his teeth gently nibbling my lips and I groaned again. Not wanting to make me wait any longer he asked what I'd like and after a moment I sat on the middle of the bed, my back facing him and he gave me a grin before he reached over and carefully nudged my rear apart with his hands. Just for a moment he ran his fingers over my butt and I growled, getting impatient and he laughed before he pushed into me and the growl instantly became a moan of pain. But then he began to push himself into me and I groaned before I began to move with him and soon we were both gasping. "Ohhh…faster." I begged and his movements sped up, making my head loll back as I shuddered. As we moved together he kissed and nibbled my back and shoulders and I moaned, gripping the bed with one hand as he thrusted into me over and over again.

Pretty soon I felt my legs give out and seconds later I was gripping the bed in both hands, my knees pressed against the bed, as he wrapped his arms around my stomach holding me up. As his pace quickened I moaned and mumbled barely coherent things as we moved together. "Uhhh…faster…yeah…" I groaned as he held me tight and he began to pant, his voice getting louder as he nipped and kissed my shoulders. Then I began to feel something, a racing throughout my stomach and I threw my head back as I cried out. My body shuddering I fought to stay upright and as I did I heard Ven start to gasp. In seconds he cried out and in the back of my mind I'm sure that everyone heard him in the apartment as he rested his head against my back, gasping. As we waited for our breathing to slow down I sighed and after a moment Ven-Ghan looked at me, concerned until I gave him a smile. "I'm…okay. That was just…wow." I said and he smiled before he gently brushed my fringe out of my face before he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Happy I tilted my head and for a while we just kissed and enjoyed each other's company. Then as he sat up I noticed how sweaty I was and as I stood he asked where I was going. "To have a shower." I replied as I headed for the door to the bathroom. Then I stopped and turned slightly before giving him a cheeky grin. "Care you join me?" I asked and it took him a moment before he grinned back. As I stepped into the bathroom and ran the shower I heard him chuckle as he realized just what I was suggesting and as I stood under the spray I heard his footsteps. A few moments passed and when I felt his arms encircle my waist I fought the urge to giggle.

"I decided to follow you after all. So this is your bathroom?" He asked me and I did crack up then. Not sure why I was laughing Ven-Ghan stared at me for a few moments before he leaned down and when he tongued my ear I gasped, my laughter cut off suddenly. Smiling he held me as he took my earlobe gently between his teeth and as he nibbled it I sighed. While he nibbled my ear one arm left my waist and as his hand trailed down my front, gently running his fingertips along my stomach as he did I was too distracted to work out just what he was planning. Soon however his hand reached the underside of my rear and for a short while he ran his fingers back and forth making me groaned and fidget. Sensing my arousal he chuckled and after a moment longer he thrust his finger into my rear and I gasped. Then after a few seconds he removed his finger and I groaned as I shuddered. Soon he did it again and after stroking me for a few seconds he withdrew and I groaned, frustration setting in as I stared at him and he smiled. "Want me to do that again?" He asked and when I growled he gave me a grin. But instead of thrusting his finger inside he knelt until he was face to face with the back of my knees then he chuckled before he thrust into me a third time. Only it wasn't his finger that I felt enter me but his tongue and that sent shivers down my spine as I fought the urge to cry out. As he began to stroke me with his tongue I grabbed the towel rack to my left as he licked and teased me. As my moans filled the room and I began to shudder, completely helpless, just for a moment he withdrew his tongue and laughed. Not giving me any time to recover his tongue entered me again and as he watched my head lolled back as I tried to stay still. But that proved impossible when his tongue left me and again I felt his finger as he stroked me and I whimpered, my body begging for release as I began to buck. All too soon I cried out and he stood, wrapping his arms around my waist as I trembled. When my body finally stopped shaking I managed to give him a grin and seeing the flush on my face he chuckled. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked me and when I gave him a quick nod he smiled before he leaned across and began to kiss me. After a few seconds his tongue pushed against my lips and as I opened my mouth wider his tongue darted inside and he began to explore the inside of my mouth. Soon I began to groan and after a few more minutes he gently pushed me against the wall. While his tongue moved around the inside of my mouth his hand cupped my rear and as I tried to stay still he suddenly thrusted into me and I gasped as I reached up and gripped his shoulder. As he began to thrust he removed his tongue from my mouth and taking one hand off my rear he moved one of his fingers inside before he began to stroke me. My moans filling the air, he pushed himself over and over inside me as he used his finger to stroke me and pretty soon I had my eyes closed as I shuddered and gasped. Then as I thought I'd lose control he nipped my shoulder and I came, crying out as he continued his finger movements and as he did his pace quickened as he sought his own release. And in less than a minute he did, his voice echoing my own as his body shuddered and he rested his head against my back as we both panted heavily. When he could breathe again he withdrew his finger but I didn't even notice as I was whimpering from having been pushed well past my limit. As Ven gently withdrew himself I finally noticed but I was so exhausted that I didn't even make a sound before he gently held me in his arms, looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I finally spoke, more tired than I had even been but also happier.

"I'm pretty good. But I'm not sure if I can walk back to the bedroom." I replied and after he saw the exhaustion on my face he gave me a smile. After finishing our shower he gently lifted me into his arms and carefully carried me back to my bedroom where I pretty much sprawled onto the bed the moment I sat. Curling up I felt him join me moments later before he reached across and wrapped his arms around my waist. Snuggling closer I yawned and soon my eyes closed before I began to doze. It wasn't until Shock woke me several hours later to link up that I found out that I'd slept almost seven hours.


End file.
